Opposites Attract
by lucidddreaming
Summary: Maurelle Ignis is a fiery girl with a secret just as scary as her temper. She is a new student to Hogwarts in Draco's fifth year. What happens when he goes digging around in her past? "Meddlers get burned." Rated T, might change later. (Summary is rubbish, give it a shot.)
1. Meeting Maurelle Ignis

*_Disclaimer; obviously I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and I am not claiming I do. Except from my OC.*_

Draco watched her intently, the girl he did not recognise. He studied her sleek red hair which was rolling down her spine. Almost like fire. He was automatically reminded of the Weasley family_._

_'God they bred like animals. There were so many cousins and siblings, she has to be one of them_,' he thought.

His blood didn't seem to boil at the sight of her like it usually would when he seen one of the Weasleys gallivanting around Hogwarts. A rather large lump appeared in his throat as she continued to wander further away from him. He looked across the busy street as the owner of the shining hair pranced down Diagon Alley into the junk shop that his mother had always told him not to enter. He knew she would be embarrassed if he was seen inside it, but he was so intrigued by this girl he had never seen at school before, he couldn't believe that in the whole 4 years he had been there, there would be someone he did not know. In the midst of his thoughts, he had found his feet wandering closer to the dusty shop windows.

"Draco! Come. We must visit Madam Malkins before 12," His mothers shrill voice pierced his ears as he took a sharp intake of breath of shock.

He jumped back away from the window and turned to face his mother. She grabbed his forearm and her pointed nails prodded his skin through his black suit jacket. She led him through the sea of witches and wizards down the cobbled street which he knew all too well. He had visited it since he was at least 7 with his father. He didn't understand why he insisted on treating him like a child, he knew fine where it was and he could probably walk a lot faster than her having grown over the summer. He had turned 15 in June at the start of summer and was going into fifth year in less than a week. They reached the front door of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. She composed herself and flattened out her robes, she then turned to Draco and licked her thumb, she roughly wiped his cheek then flattened his hair, he shoved her off and scowled, running his long fingers through his platinum hair. His mother stepped in, she walked rigid and stiffly and Draco strode in behind her. The bell above their heads twinkled as they greeted a small slightly chubby witch that he knew as Madam Malkin.

"Ah Narcissa! Draco! I wondered if you would be visiting this year. You know I assumed so, Draco's not quite big enough for Lucius's robes yet isn't that right Draco?" she chortled, her chest puffed out as she smiled and patted Draco on the arm.

He made no attempt at laughing or even smiling at her attempt at humour, nor did he bother listening to his mother chatter on about his father's work or Draco's excellent potion skills. He did though, smile slightly as she tried to whisper about how proud she was of him, becoming a prefect. Madam Malkin ushered Draco on to the raised platform, whipping out her measuring tape which zoomed around Draco's body, extending itself to measure him, it shouted out lengths and number as a quick-quotes quill scribbled them down. His mother had left momentarily to pick out Draco's books for this year and new brass scales. Draco's boredom had utterly consumed him as he stood trying on different robes in many sizes, listening to madam Malkin mutter to herself about "giving him an inch longer if he grows". He was watching out the window and suddenly noticed the red-haired girl from earlier that day, she drifted past the window, stumbling slightly and almost dropped her rather large pile of books. He looked away, stifling laughter as Madam Malkin shot him a funny look. By the time his eyes shot up again, she had passed the window and was now talking to Katie Bell, he recognised her from Gryffindor v Slytherin quidditch matches. They were then joined by the Patil twins, he craned his neck to get a better look as his mother paid for the robes, still gossiping with madam Malkin and another witch who had entered five minutes ago. They must be friends, these girls must know each other, yet he had never seen her with them at school in the corridors, he didn't even remember seeing her get sorted at all. She was quite exciting, he surely would have remembered her. He and his mother stepped back on to the street.

"Draco what other things would you like this year, maybe a new broom as a little congratulations for becoming a prefect? Some new quills?" His mother motioned to Scribbulus writing instruments. Draco didn't see any reason to stay in Diagon alley, he just wanted to go home. He didn't find shopping very exciting.

"No. You can do the rest yourself, I want to go and start packing for Sunday." He drawled on.

"Very well," she pursed her lips, "I shall apparate us home, and then come back," she once again gripped his arm and they shot straight to Malfoy manor, Draco was so used to this form of transportation, it was just like climbing the stairs to him. She held him at arm's length and planted a kiss on each cheek as she turned on her heel and vanished with a gust of wind. He walked through the large iron gates up towards his 'home'.

* * *

Draco scowled as Narcissa dabbed at her eyes with a small silk tissue,

"Mother I have been doing this for years, this is my fifth time going. Why are you making a scene?" he hissed at her, then turned to glare at the 'glorious' harry potter beaming and climbing onto the red steam engine. His father placed a cold stiff hand onto Draco's shoulder, also staring at Harry. Narcissa pulled Draco into yet another strangling hug and sniffled,

"Now Narcissa..we shall see him at Christmas," snarled Lucius, obviously embarrassed to be seen with a now bubbling wife in front of other important wizarding families. The tone of Lucius's snarl seemed to force her to compose herself.

"Well," she sighed, "you know we will send you a letter first thing and..and..I'll miss you," she caught her breath and straightened her sons black jacket.

"Yes Draco. See you soon. Be good." He gripped Draco's shoulder and gave him an awkward pat on the arm with his other hand. He hugged his mother and then climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. He took one glance back to his isolated parents standing, his father gripping his mothers shoulder like he had done to Draco moments ago. He strode down the thin halls of the train, pushing past first years as searched for his fellow Slytherins.

"Draco! In here!" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice screeched towards him, he cursed and scrunched up his face. He turned to see Pansy beckoning him with the biggest grin on her face, her little beetle eyes watching his face intently.

"Uuuuhhh.." Draco hesitated, "Can't. Prefect duty." Pansy's eyes lit up and she positively beamed at the thought of Draco in a position of power.

"ooh, I'll come with you..I mean, I am a prefect too Drakey." He stormed off, Pansy quick on his heels, attempting to walk with him. They reached the prefect carriage and were told where to patrol before heading to their own separate compartment. Draco confiscated 2 trick wands and a boils potion and Pansy tried to take a girls actual wand because she 'looked at Draco for too long'. He stalked off and managed to shake Pansy off by saying he was going to change into his robes. After he had changed, he found a compartment with two small first years, he shooed them out and leaned against the window, stretching his legs down the length of the seats. He sighed and pulled out his wand, he fiddled with it, tying and untying his shoe laces with a flick of his wand. He found the click-clack of the wheels of the track weirdly comforting. Just as his eyes were closing, they shot open at the sound of his compartment door being slid open. He sat up, and stared at the person who had just entered, she was small and had silky red hair, floating down her back, she was incredibly flustered, and let out a huge sigh as she sat down opposite Draco, apologising for her sudden appearance. He was speechless, it was her, the girl from Diagon Alley. He managed to stutter out a small, 'its okay' but was just staring at her, taking in her incredible beauty. She had pale flawless skin with a sprinkling of summer freckles over her nose and cheeks, her bright green eyes were complimented by her dark eyelashes, she was obviously wearing make-up because she had black eye-liner grazing over her eyelids. She had pale pink lips which were shining and looked so smooth. Her mouth was turned up in the corners into a smile, she had outstretched her hand but was now slowly pulling it back towards her as Draco was so engulfed in her looks, he hadn't made any sign of wanting to shake her hand.

"Sorry." he shook her hand, "I'm Draco."

"Maurelle. Maurelle Ignis. I'm a transfer, from Beauxbatons." She had stood up and no sooner than she had appeared, she had vanished in a flurry of red and black. Draco was dumbfounded, but not because of her strange coming and going, because of her looks, their was something curious and inciting about her, he wanted to get up and chase her, he wanted to grab her and offer her shiny presents, he wanted to impress her. Like a wash of sudden emotion had come over him, like he was being enticed. He had felt this before, at the world cup last year, with the veela. But she couldn't have been veela, she was powerful enough, if she was pure veela he would have attacked her the minute he had laid eyes on her. He knew there was just something not right, but he didn't have time, as the train screeched to a halt, and Pansy had reappeared, pulling Draco out onto the Hogsmeade platform. He searched for the small dot of red in the sea of students, but she was nowhere to be seen, had he dreamed it? Had he imagined her presence? Had he wanted to see her again so badly that he had merely just thought about her a little too much?

**AN: My first ever post on ! Im quite pleased with this, It looks un-appealing because of the lack of dialogue and a lot of story, but its just kindof an introduction, give a gal a break. Love x**


	2. Draught of Peace

*_Disclaimer; obviously I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and I am not claiming I do. Except from my OC.*_

The new girl, Maurelle, had not been sorted by the hat, but had automatically been placed at the Gryffindor table, she was sat with Ginny Weasley, their hair clashed brilliantly together, Maurelle's a fiery red and Ginny's, a strawberry ginger. Draco scowled as she shook hands with Ginny's brothers, the twins. They was such a pricks, he couldn't understand why girls thought they were cool. Draco barely listened to Dumbledore and half heartily clapped when Grubbly-Plank was appointed the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, he didn't join in with the rest of the Slytherins as they whooped and cheered at Hagrid's, the half giant, absence. He however, perked up when the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was announced, she spoke about the ministry interfering at school and Draco barely cared, he did think it may give him a slight push up the way, his father being important at the ministry. He watched the girl further, her fair complexion danced in the moonlight from the great hall. He once again found himself helpless and intrigued. Dumbledore dismissed them and Crabbe shoved Draco to his feet, laughing and chatting with Goyle, attempting to impress Draco. He slumped down to the dungeons, herding first years with Pansy like a flock of sheep. He could have sworn he had seen her smile at him, but then once again he thought it was her beauty playing tricks on him.

* * *

The next day, he dragged himself to breakfast alongside Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He managed to just miss Pansy Parkinson before heading off to his first class. History of Magic, with the golden trio. Draco kept himself quiet during this class, he hated to admit it, but he actually quite enjoyed History of Magic, his father only ever spoke about his long line of pure-bloods, he found it interesting to find out about the old wizarding world outside of the Malfoys. He copied down Professor Binn's notes on giant wars. His break was mundane, he sat and watched Crabbe and Goyle bully first years, occasionally joining in. Overall, his morning was extremely uneventful so far. The bell went and he made his way to double potions, he was disappointed to once again, find Harry, Weasley and Granger already perched at a table at the back. Was he going to punished with their presence every year? He slumped into a chair at a table with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Draco got away with just about anything in Professor Snape's class which meant he could sit where he wanted with who he wanted as Snape spoke quietly about the OWL exam next June.

"I'd advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining-" he was cut off as the dungeon door creaked open. Maurelle Ignis slipped in looking utterly terrified. Draco sat up as he watched her tiptoe across to the front where Snape stood.

"ooh, gingers gonna get it." Crabbe whispered to Draco across the table, Draco let out a huff of breath, trying to act amused, but did not take his eyes off the scene in front of him, Maurelle had simply handed Snape a piece of rolled up parchment, he had nodded and led her across to Draco's table.

"Take this seat as it is the only empty spot..I regret, that they may not be on your level Miss Ignis, but I cannot express how much I wish you will not let them hold you back." He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, there were stifled pops of laughter, but Snape ignored them and glided back to the front to continue.

"Today, we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation.." Draco had seen his mother mix this potion a thousand times for his father before an important ministry meeting. He knew exactly how it was done.

"You shall work in pairs, Vincent Crabbe you will not be working with Gregory Goyle today..you may end up putting each other to sleep. You shall work with Miss Parkinson and Gregory shall be working at the front with Parvati Patil." Snape pointed his wand at the cupboard and it shot open, the class stood up with the scraping of chairs and Draco looked over to Maurelle.

"Guess its me and you then.." she said, hesitantly, but still with a pleasant smile.

"Guess it is." he scowled, he was not in the mood for amateur hour. He preferred to brew potions alone. Draco collected the ingredient as Maurelle set up the potion, they worked in silence. It came a shock to Draco that Maurelle was almost as skilled as he was at potions.

"Ignis will you pass the vial." Draco regretted it immediately, he was so used to calling people by their last names such as Crabbe, Goyle, Potter and Zabini, he hadn't realised how rude it was.

"It's Maurelle," she replied bluntly, passing him a silver vial to pour their perfect potion into. Draco must have breathed in too much peace fumes as he felt himself calm and slightly too lazy to even bother apologising, he didn't bother about coming off a prick. He already had a reputation. He looked over to Pansy and Crabbe's potion, it was a horrible mucky green colour. Snape made his way around the class, nodding at only Draco and Maurelle's and Hermione and Ron's.

"Potter what is this supposed to be?" Potter and Longbottom's potion was obviously wrong, Draco had to admit it wasn't the worst one in the room, but couldn't pass up an opportunity to watch Potter be embarrassed. He stared, stifling laughter with Crabbe as Harry's cheeks flamed and sweat rolled off his head.

"Evanesco." Potter's cauldron was empty and Draco turned back to Crabbe and Pansy.

"He is such a git. It's positively idiotic to miss out the third line, I thought his glasses helped him read. God this class is really pathetic." Draco sneered, watching everyone else fill their vials.

"You know..Harry Potter is a hero," snapped Maurelle.

"Oh no. You really are new here. He's an attention seeking arse. _Us_ Slytherins hate him," Pansy said, looking to Draco for approval of her rude comment. Draco smirked. He was caught off guard by Maurelle's sharpness, she seemed okay on the train.

"Well I'm not a Slytherin." Maurelle stated as she packed up and sat in her seat, Pansy gaped behind her back. Draco pretended not to hear her as he handed his vial to Snape.

"Homework. Twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday." Snape dismissed them with a swat of the hand and the class filed out, heading to the great hall for lunch. The slight conflict with Maurelle Ignis was the most exciting thing that had happened to Draco all day, so basically his day was extremely dull. Divination and Defence Against the Dark Arts were as boring as they had been in fourth year.

**AN: Just wanna say a big thank you to anyone who's bothering to check this out! Sorry my chapters are really short. I just don't want to put too much in too early on.**


	3. Friends

_*Disclaimer; obviously I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and I am not claiming I do. Except from my OC.*_

Sweating and spluttering, Draco had woken with a start, he had yet again dreamt about The Dark Lord, using Malfoy manor as a safe house to return to after killing muggles. He tossed and turned, trying to regain a peaceful state. His head was screaming at him and his bed didn't seem as comforting. The dark room with silver glints of Slytherin banners against the moonlight seemed almost frightening. Eventually he admitted defeat and tiptoed down to the common room, hoping for some sudden wash of tiredness. He held out his wand, beads of light spitting from the tip as he whispered Lumos. He wandered down the steps and into the common room. The fire automatically spurted alight and he turned his wand light off. He slumped into a black arm-chair next to the fire and propped his head up with his hand under his chin, watching the fire. He watched the sparks dancing in the stone fireplace as he thought of his mother and hoped she would be careful, now the dark lord had returned, they were once again under his control. Draco attempted to reassure himself, tell himself that just because the Dark Lord was back, didn't mean his family were in danger.

'_technically, it means my family will be safer_,' he thought, the Dark Lord running across his mind. He sat there for what felt like hours, it could have been a whole night as he didn't know what time it was, it was just before the tiredness had consumed him completely, that he heard bustling around upstairs. Eyes drooping, he climbed back up to the dormitory, sighing and hoping for an easy day in which he could sleep at the back of the classroom. There was a strange atmosphere with the other Slytherin boys this morning, Draco wondered if maybe they had noticed his absence when they woke, or if they could see the dark circles under his eyes, the main evidence of a sleepless night. They surely wouldn't understand, he had never had trouble sleeping in living memory, even as a young boy he was sure he wasn't fazed by nightmares. It was different now though, it was all changing, he wasn't a little boy anymore.

* * *

Maurelle skimmed the daily prophet as she took a bite out of some toast.

"Anything exciting?" Asked Fay, a fellow Gryffindor, nodding to the Prophet.

"No. Just more of 'Voldemorts back' and 'Potters crazy'," she said, as Fred swooped down from behind her,

"Oh I don't like the sound of that," He said, having heard the end of the sentence, "Potter is a friend, therefore I may have to hex you till I'm blue in the face."

"Please don't, the blue would clash terribly with your hair.." Maurelle pouted, he grabbed the paper from Maurelle's hand and spread it out on the table, scanning it quickly and shoving it away in disgust. Just then, Draco Malfoy appeared from what seemed like thin air, and swiped the newspaper, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle at Harry Potter's innocent face sprawled across the front page.

"Give that back Malfoy." Maurelle glared at him, standing up and drawing herself up to her full height, which was still a head smaller than Draco.

"Make me Ignis," His eyebrows jumped about a foot further up his forehead as he watched her face contort into a look of disgust and anger. Crabbe and Goyle let out a howl of laughter. Fay practically sprayed the table with pumpkin juice and Maurelle held her stare with Malfoy. George stood up and pushed a hand between Maurelle and Draco, separating them and saying,

"Ladies please, save it for the clothes sales." Grinning at the on looking Gryffindors,

"I could have you down in seconds..but I don't want to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend." She nodded to Pansy Parkinson practically running over to Draco as she grabbed her bag and skipped off, Fay hurrying after her. Malfoy let out a huge sigh as Pansy reached him and they heard from a distance,

"Drakeeey. You didn't wait for me." Her hands on her waist like a teapot. Maurelle half thought she was about to burst into the muggle nursery rhyme.

"What the hell..? Since when did Draco Malfoy flirt with you?" Fay and Maurelle had stopped outside the hall, still on the after effects of giggling so hard at the situation.

"That wasn't flirting! He hates me!," Maurelle said shocked, stopping outside the entrance hall. Fay rolled her eyes and they headed down to Care of Magical Creatures.

They stood around the small hut in the ground and Professor Grubbly-Plank began to speak about bowtruckles before handing one to each pair and giving them their task. Maurelle gripped the bowtruckle tightly and watched as Fay attempted to draw it, she wondered how it was possible to become so close in just one week of school, Maurelle would say that they were almost friends, and that was an achievement considering the rather strange situation at her last school. Maurelle thought about the days sitting in the classrooms alone and people scraping their chairs away from her at meals, and then rid her head of the thoughts. Not wanting to think about anything to do with Beauxbatons.

That night, Maurelle was lying in bed with Fay in the bed next to her, once again, talking about which boy she fancied.

"Is that all you care about?" Maurelle asked, studying her transfiguration textbook.

"Yes, but I will stop caring so much once I figure out who I fancy," this made little sense to Maurelle but continued to listen to Fay blabber on about Dean Thomas's eyebrow shape and how it differed to Ernie Macmillian's.

"Hey, Fay?" Maurelle propped herself up on her elbow and faced her friend, she stared back at Maurelle, clearly distraught that she had interrupted her.

"Sorry..but, but would you say we were like..friends?" Maurelle suddenly became very interested in the bobble around her wrist, not meeting Fay's gaze, scared of her expression. She half expected her to say no, or maybe even laugh. But it did not come, Fay just sighed and flopped into bed,

"Well, considering we sleep less than a metre away from each other, we eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together, we sit with each other in almost every class and we haven't killed each other yet. Yeh, I'd say we were friends." Maurelle didn't answer immediately, she just mirrored Fay's place and lay back down on the mattress. She waited a minute before whispering, 'Thanks,' and then turning back to her textbook. They couldn't continue any conversations as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came into the dormitory and climbed into bed. Maurelle listened to Fay breathe in her sleep and Lavender let out little snores every now and then..watching the ceiling of her dormitory before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The end of September was nearing which meant the first trip to Hogsmeade was approaching, Fay was going with Seamus Finnigan which didn't leave Maurelle many options seeing as they were pretty much just them two and she didn't have a big group of friends. She decided that she would rather not go than go alone.

"I mean..you could come with us, but I don't think Madame Puddifoot does tables for three," Seamus said on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Fay elbowed him in the ribs as they both giggled. Maurelle stood outside watching everyone leave with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. It had started to get colder since it was moving into September and Maurelle was used to the cool French days, not brisk winds and rain this early in autumn. She waved goodbye to Claire and Theo and then headed back to the Slytherin common room, she turned a corner to see a head of platinum blond hair hovering over Pansy Parkinson, one arm over her shoulder propping him up against the wall. He was using his other hand to stroke her cheek as she giggled and leaned in to kiss him. He glanced to the side and spotted Maurelle, at the sight of her he pulled his arm back and glared at Maurelle. Pansy stood rooted to the spot with anger of him denying her a kiss and Draco wandered over to Maurelle.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following me," he purred, Maurelle stood her ground and Malfoy circled her like she was his prey.

"Obviously you know nothing, now leave me alone," Maurelle set off, earning herself a sharp glare from Pansy and Draco watched her walk away down the corridor, he was mesmerised by the way she walked, but he knew better than to show it. When she reached the end of the corridor she turned back to see Pansy and Draco locked tightly together in a rather sloppy looking kiss on her part. Maurelle scowled and wandered as far away from them as she could.

_Couples were supposed to do that stuff at Madam Puddifoots or in Malfoys case, the shrieking shack. Not where innocent passers by could stumble upon them and may or not be sick._

Maurelle did take comfort in the thought that, if Umbridge was prowling anywhere near by, they would separated before Maurelle had even reached the common room. She spent the rest of the day catching up on homework in the library and avoiding yet another unpleasant encounter like that morning. By the time Fay had returned from Hogsmeade, Maurelle had already eaten and was curled up by the fire in the common room before retiring to bed.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is boring and I'm not 100% pleased with it, but thank you to the few people that are reading this! I promise the next chapter is a little more exciting. I know the chapters are short but think of it like this, it means I will update faster yeah? Love x**


	4. Not just a potions accident

_*Disclaimer; obviously I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and I am not claiming I do. Except from my OC.*_

"Ignis will you pass me the crushed beetles," Draco tapped his foot impatiently as Maurelle re-read the instructions for that day's potion, confidence solution. If it was boiled correctly, they were allowed to half fill a vial of their own potion and take it at the end of the lesson so naturally, every student was curiously studying the instructions thoroughly. Maurelle and Draco had become permanent partners since Crabbe and Goyle will still separated and Maurelle thought she was incredibly lucky, purely because Draco was a master in potions.

"Beetles. Chop chop," Draco was infuriating Maurelle with his arrogance. She almost chucked the shrivelled beetles at him but he snatched them off the table before she had the chance.

"See, that wasn't hard was it? Doing something for yourself for a change," Maurelle's tone was snarky and sarcastic but she was rather desperate to piss him off. 40 minutes later, Snape silenced them all and checked everyone's potions, so far, Hermione and Harry were allowed half a vial each and Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott were now carefully pouring their correct potion into vials. Snape reached their table and cleared Crabbe and Pansy's potion with a flick of the wand then made his way to Draco and Maurelle, Draco started tapping his fingertips on the desk with anxiousness and Maurelle had to suffer in silence.

"Very good. Half a vial each," then he swept to the front of the class and addressed them,

"Does anyone know why I am permitting you with only half?" He stared at them all, ignoring Hermione Grangers hand which shot up before he finished the sentence,

"Potter?" Snape glared at Harry with one eyebrow raised,

"I don't know, maybe you want to keep the rest yourself," Harry said, his eyebrow mimicking Snape's, a couple of people gasped but most giggled, trying to hide their amusement.

"No!" Snape grabbed Harry's vial, "10 points from Gryffindor and you will not be getting your vial for the cheek," Harry's smile did not fade as Professor Snape turned to them.

"You have half a measure because, it is only enough to last you until the end of your break. By next class, it will have worn off. Now those of you who received vials, please drink the potion now and then you may all leave." Snape watched the 5 lucky students drink their potion, Maurelle hesitated slightly but after catching Snape's watchful eye, she threw the orange liquid down her throat, it burned slightly, but then she felt a great surge of power in her throat and pouring to her stomach, like someone had lit a lamp inside her and she was emitting greatness, by the looks on Terry, Hannah, Hermione and Draco's faces, they were experiencing the same feeling. The bell went for the end of class and Maurelle hopped out of her seat, she couldn't wait to find Fay, she wanted to boast and sing and dance. Infront of her, Terry was skipping down the corridor and Hannah was singing extremely loudly to a group of fourth year boys in the courtyard. Maurelle spotted Claire but before she had the chance to shout, she was yanked by the arm and pulled behind a tapestry. It was dark but Maurelle knew she was being dragged by a boy because of the height of their dark head moving forward in front of her, she had no clue who was touching her, but she wasn't exactly pleased. Maurelle could feel her forearm beginning to burn. She began to panic. She had lasted this long here without any of this happening, but this boy had to ruin it. The place where his hand met her arm began to singe as he dragged her out on to a seventh floor corridor. Once they had reached daylight, the owner of the hand ripped it away from Maurelle and clutched his wrist, not understanding what had happened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco Malfoy was now standing his full height, towering over Maurelle as she rubbed where his hand had been not five minutes previously. She gaped at him, not having an answer for him, she scuffed her shoe on the floor and looked at her feet, not meeting his terrified gaze.

"Why did that happen?" He demanded again, Maurelle gave him another shocked look and turned on her heel and fled down the corridor.

_She had been extra careful and now he had to go a blow it, she would surely be the laughing-stock again once he told people, _she thought, _but why had he taken her through the passageway in the first place, surely it wasn't important._

Maurelle sped down to her next class, fumbling with her slightly singed robes below her shoulder, with a flick of her wand and a far too familiar incantation, they were repaired and she attempted to push the incident out of her mind in time for Charms.

* * *

Draco's hand had not gotten better, infact it seemed to be getting worse, now and then throughout the day it would glow red and sting further.

_Why had that happened, what was Maurelle Ignis hiding?_

Pansy Parkinson had become irritating, wanting to know how he had hurt his hand and insisting that he visit Madame Pomfrey. So before dinner he headed up to the hospital wing and rapped her office door, seeing as the wards were empty.

"Yes?" She swung open the door to show a sheepish Malfoy, looking perfectly well, "Malfoy, what on earth is wrong?"

"I'm not sure exactly." He said, pulling the burnt hand out of his pocket and stretching it out to her,

"Oh!" She gasped, holding his hand and running his fingers over his singed hand, she muttered things under her breath as she examined it. Then she stopped, her face turned a pale yellow colour as she dropped Draco's hand.

"How did this happen?" She demanded, her tone was now harsh and shrill, she pushed him into her office and began to rummage in a filing cabinet at the back of the room.

"I-" Draco began, but then changed his mind, "Potions accident." Madame Pomfrey let out an uneasy bark of a laugh.

"Ha! I am an experienced healer, this is not a potions accident, tell me boy, are you in a close relationship with Miss Ignis." Madam Pofrey eyed Draco like a hawk.

"If you knew how I'd done this, why did you ask you silly bat?" Draco's rage was boiling inside him and he made his way to the door of her office.

_This was a waste of time, burns healed, he would probably be able to figure it out alone._

"No!" she slammed the door shut and turned to Draco, "this is rather serious, here, put your hand in this for 15 minutes every evening until it disappears." She handed him a medium corked bottle with the label 'Murtlap Essence'. Draco placed it into his bag and eyed Madame Pomfrey who was now scribbling down on to a piece of parchment.

"I will ask you once more Mr Malfoy, are you in a close relationship with Miss Ignis?" She did not part her gaze and neither did Draco, this caused her to watch him more intently,

"No." He said bluntly, Madame Pomfrey let out a sigh, relief washing over her like a pale of water had been thrown on her face. She bussled him out of the hopsital wing, calling after him which Draco tried to ignore.

"And I don't want you back in here anytime soon with the other hand sore too." He stormed down the corridor, fuming at Maurelle Ignis.

_How could she have allowed him to touch her, her disgusting skin which burnt his hand, how could she be allowed near people, she's some sort of freak. It was her fault he had to use this awful remedy for god knows how long. And why had Madame Pomfrey been so worried and insisted on knowing if he was in a relationship with her._

There was something weird about Maurelle Ignis and Draco intended on finding out.

**AN: There you go, we've kindof been introduced to Maurelle's little secret. But you're gonna have to wait and see and maybe Draco will find out for you. I don't know why I just said that. That was wierd..anyway hope you're enjoying my little blabberings. Love x**


	5. Powers You Never Knew You Had

*_Disclaimer; obviously I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and I am not claiming I do. Except from my OC.*_

Instead of returning to the Slytherin common room, Draco headed up in the opposite direction to the library, if he wanted to know what Maurelle Ignis was hiding, he would have to start somewhere. He stormed into the library, his heavy footfall causing a stern hawk-like glare from Madam Pince, he got a couple other stares from terrified first years. He paced up and down the tall isles, not even knowing where to start. He considered Accio, but then he wouldn't even know what book to summon. Sighing, he flopped into a chair, head in hands,

"What is it you are looking for exactly, Mr Malfoy?" Draco had never heard Madam Pince speak before, only violent the odd, violent '_shhh_'. He jumped up and looked at her, she was a small woman with greying hair pulled back into a tight bun on her head, she clasped her hands tightly over her stomach, eyeing Draco with the utmost air of suspicion. He didn't want to waste time, so he thought the best idea was to attempt it head on.

"I need a book on magical burns," the old witch furrowed her eyebrows, sensing that this was not for a homework task.

"Why on earth would you be looking for that?" Her voice was harsh and she spoke quickly, Draco did not have an answer, he mearly shrugged, hoping she wouldn't go further into it.

"Well you can try '_A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_' or '_The Healer's Helpmate_' for things such as remedies, if it is something different however, I urge you to leave it alone." Draco did not look at her, he felt scared and slightly uncomfortable talking to her, she wasn't unpleasant, but he wasn't going to sign up to be her best buddy any time soon.

"Mr Malfoy if I find out this has anything to do with another student, you will be banned. Do you understand?" Draco made to leave in search of the book, She clasped his shoulder and repeated her last sentence,

"Do you understand?" She glared at him, he nodded and slipped away. He had a total of three options; look at the books she had offered, check her sign outs and see what Maurelle had taken out or enter the restricted section. Draco decided to try the first and see how far he would get. He took the two books and flicked to the index, looking at B for burns, nothing but creams and ointments recommended for potions burns and spells gone wrong, none of them matched what had happened when he had touched Maurelle, none of them spoke of a skin that when touched, burnt you, a burn that was sore, but also weirdly pleasant. Slamming both the books shut, he turned to idea two and waited for Madam Pince to retreat to going round everyone to tell them the library would be closing soon, he had a matter of minutes to do it. Jolting up to the desk, he flipped the pages of the large dusty book which dated back to the beginning of the 1900's, he ran a finger down the names from the start of term, she had taken out '_Cram it! How to soar in your O.W.L's' _and a book Draco had never heard of before, '_Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do With Them Now You've Wised Up_'. He read further down the list, she had taken out a total of 4 wizard self-help books and then numerous books on magical discoveries, bewitchments and charms, counter curses and even a law book on trials in history.

_She was insane, surely she had beaten Granger for having the most books out a once, Madam Pince only ever made exceptions for __special __students. Whatever she was doing or whatever was wrong with her, she had teachers involved, thats why Madam Pince let her take out so many books at once and why she warned him about other students, and why Madam Pomfrey had been so persitant about his burn. It was like pieces of a puzzle were fitting together in his head._

He got up and left the library, the names of a number of books swirling around in his head, which began to ache terribly. His head pounding and his burn swelling, he made his way to the dungeons to retire for the night.

** AN: Sorry this is so short but you know, I wanted to get something on to keep people interested. I, as a writer, to never make such a short boring chapter again. Kidding. But not kidding cos this is terrible. I maaaay update this chapter soon and add bits in before I write anymore. It all depends. Love x**


End file.
